RS:MA Short: The Witch's Groundskeepers
by Mathew-Swift-Fiction
Summary: A Regular Show: Magic Academy Short - When Rigby finds the hat of Professor Ursula, he decides to use it's magic to clean up the auditorium at Luna Nova Academy. Biiiiiiiiig mistake. Based on the short "The Sorcerer's Apprentice," by Walt Disney Studios * Regular Show (C) Cartoon Network * Little Witch Academia belongs to Studio Trigger *


**Six Finger Studios presents...**

 **A Regular Show / Little Witch Academia story**

 **"The Witch's Groundskeepers"**

 **Based off of the 1940 Disney animated short, "The Sorcerer's Apprentice," composed by Paul Dukas**

* * *

 _(This story takes place before Season 2 of Little Witch Academia and Season 7 of Regular Show)_

* * *

Cleaning up the halls and classrooms of Luna Nova Magical Academy was already a huge chore, especially for Mordecai and Rigby. Taking out their brooms, sponges and buckets, the newly appointed groundskeepers of the prestigious academy sighed in disbelief and made their way down the massive hallways towards the auditorium.

They have been working here, ever since Maellard Park, mysteriously appeared in the Forests of Arcturus, just outside of Luna Nova. Needing to find a way back, Benson, the park manager, made a deal with Headmistress Holbrooke, that the Professors would find a way to bring them back home, and in exchange, the park workers, including Mordecai and Rigby, would assist in keeping Luna Nova clean and tidy.

 ** _(But that's a story for another day...) - Author's Note_**

"Uuuuugh!" Rigby grunted, begrudgingly. "Dude, this is going to take forever!"

"Chill, Rigby," calmed Mordecai. "We promised Holbrooke that we'd take care of this job."

"Well, if you ask me, they should've gotten the fairies to do this job." A quick jab from Mordecai, struck Rigby's left arm, causing him to scream in pain. "OW!"

"Dude, would you calm down, man? Besides, it's probably not even that big." They approached a pair of beautifully crafted, and unusually large, oak doors. The raccoon and the blue jay look towards each other and nodded in unison.

"Hmm. Hmm-hmm!" hummed Rigby.

"Hmm-hmm! Hmm-hm!" Mordecai nodded. They both placed their arms onto the door and pushed with all their might. The door was incredibly heavy and sturdy, and they refused to open, upon the request of the two groundskeepers. After minutes of sweat and elbow grease, the doors swung open, as Mordecai and Rigby fell onto the ceramic floor, face first. Lifting his head, withered in slight pain, Mordecai looked up, to see the gigantic auditorium hall. Covered in tapestries, golden rims and rows and rows of seats, the sun shined from the windows on the wall, bringing the colors to life in the massive hall. Moaning, Rigby got up as well.

"What?!" Rigby complained, as he lifted his arms in protest. "We have to clean up ALL OF THIS?!"

"I'm afraid so, dude." nodded Mordecai.

"That's it. We're never going to get home!" Rigby began to panic, as he was breathing heavily. "We're never gonna get the park back home! This is it, man! Game over! I'll never see Mom and Dad again! I'll never even see Eileen again! Oh, cruel humanity! Why must you make me a pawn in your games of torture!?"

"Rigby!" Mordecai shook his friend, back and forth. "Keep it together, dude! Professor Ursula said she's trying to find a way to get the park back home. Besides, if we split this place down the middle, we'll get it done in to time. If you really want to see our friends again, we should get started." Placing him down, Mordecai grabbed his broom, and began to sweep the floor on the right side of the auditorium. Rigby, sighing in defeat, picked up his broom and proceeded to the left side.

"Fine..." He muttered, as he began to sweep the floor.

* * *

After about an hour of sweeping and arranging the seats in proper order, Mordecai was humming to himself, keeping him entertained. Rigby, however, was groaning. His arms felt like they were gonna fall off, and the wet sponge he was rubbing with wasn't helping, either. Noticing his hand was beginning to look like raisins on a stick, Rigby sat down onto the stage, wiping them on his fur. Mumbling to himself, he laid down, only to hit something soft and a little pointy.

"Ow!" screamed Rigby, quickly sitting back up, rubbing his head, where the pain originated. He turned around to see a witch's hat, beneath his shadow. It looked just like every other witch's hat, except for a red feather, and navy blue stripe, across it.

It was Professor Ursula's hat.

Confused, Rigby picked up the hat, and inspected it closely. _What's Ursula's hat doing in here?_ thought Rigby. _Maybe she forgot it earlier?_ Turning towards the right, he sees Mordecai, still washing the windows, humming to himself.

 _"...Summertime..."_ Mordecai sang in whispers. _"...Lovin' in the Summertime..."_ Repulsed by the song, Rigby looked back down onto Ursula's hat. Rigby wanted to tell Mordecai about the hat, but as he thought about the hat a little more, he began to ponder.

"What if..." His hands shaking, Rigby placed the hat upon his head. It was rather big, perhaps a little big on Rigby, but it managed to stay upon his head. "Hmm, it fits." Rigby said, as he headed back towards his cleaning supplies. "Eh, may as well wear it, until Ursula gets back." Picking up the sponge again, Rigby began to wipe the windows again. Upon wiping, he began to hear bristling sounds. Looking back to Mordecai, he was still washing the windows on his side of the auditorium. But, wait, then who's sweeping? Slowly turning to his left, Rigby gulps and sees an unusual sight.

It was Rigby's cleaning broom, except it looked very, very strange. It seems to have grown wooden arms out of it's broomstick, and the brush has split into two lumps, making legs. It was also glowing in a bright-green aura, holding another sponge, against the window next to Rigby. Unable to say a word, Rigby felt a little... frightened. "Are you...?" Rigby asked the broom, but it doesn't seem to respond to his words. Getting an idea, Rigby moved his sponge up the window a little.

The broom, after a bit, moved it's sponge up, as well. Rigby's eyes lit up in surprise. _How is it doing that?_ He thought.

Rigby moved his sponge down the window.

The broom followed. Once again, Rigby was in shock, then looked up to Ursula's hat. _"Could it be...?"_

Rigby moved his sponge up and down rapidly.

The broom followed again.

Rigby moved the sponge rapidly again.

The broom repeated after Rigby, yet again. Placing a finger on his chin, Rigby began to move his sponge in a circle-like pattern and kept going. The broom, as predicted, began to move into a circle-like pattern, with it's sponge, with no signs of stopping. _Dude, this is awesome!_ The raccoon thought to himself. Rigby began to walk backwards, washing the windows, with the broom, not far behind. They were practically in harmony, with the same strokes, the same techniques and the same methods. It was basically two Rigbys, washing the window. He turned his head, to the right side of the room.

From the right side of the auditorium, Mordecai was still singing to himself, unaware of the hat or the broom. Then, Rigby sees Mordecai's immobile broom, leaning against the wall. Curious, Rigby began to lift his left arm and raises it. Suddenly, Mordecai's broom began to float, surrounded by another aura of minty green, as wooden limbs grew out of the broomstick, and the bristles, divided in two. It began to walk towards the left side, where Rigby is, and heads towards the wash bucket. Reaching in, it tries to find a sponge to use, but there was none left. Rigby walks towards the broom, handing it his sponge, as the broom takes it, without any sense of emotion. After a quick dip into the bucket, the broom began to repeat after it's twin, scrubbing the windows in a circular pattern.

Wiping the sweat off his head, Rigby sat down onto the stairs to the stage, stretching his arms, in relaxation. As he sighed in pleasure, he looks up to Professor Ursula's hat and pets it. "Man," Rigby said to himself. "I should've thought of this weeks ago!" Looking back, the windows looked practically brand new, from the brooms and their tireless efforts. Yawning, Rigby began to lay down onto the stage, and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Rigby was floating above Maellard Park, with Ursula's hat upon his head, except it seemed to have shrunken down to a preferable size. He flew down towards the field, and lays his paws upon the grass. Taking off the hat, he smiled at it.

"Dude, you are awesome!" He said to the hat, which gave no response. Then, a cry for help was heard.

"Help!" Pops called, as Rigby flew over to where the cry came from. Upon seeing him, Pops smiled at Rigby. "Oh, hello, Rigby. How jolly good of you to come!"

"What's the problem, Pops?" He asked, triumphantly.

"Benson's poor kitty, McFluffin is stuck up a tree." said Pops, as he pointed up the tall oak, where an orange furred cat was hanging from a breaking branch. "Can you use your magical talents to help the poor thing down?"

"Hmm-hmm! No problem, Pops." With a snap of Rigby's fingers, McFluffin was floating down, from an aura of green magic, as he landed safely in Pops' arms, purring and snuggling him. Pops was rather excited.

"Oh, jolly good show!" Pops clapped in merriment. "You saved that poor kitty from certain doom! Rigby, you're a hero!"

"Indeed he is, my boy!" As if on cue, Mr. Maellard, from out of nowhere, walked towards Rigby, and shakes his hand. "You have a unique gift, Mr. Rigby, and with a fine hat to bout. How would you like to have a cheque of one billion dollars?" rigby became starry-eyed, as other people surrounded them. Skips, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, Eileen, even Thomas joined together and lifted Rigby in the air, cheering. Taking the hat off his head, Rigby began to cry tears of joy.

"Rigby! Rigby!" Everyone cheered his name, as a familiar voice seems to grow louder.

* * *

"Rigby! Rigby!" Mordecai screamed, as he was shaking the sleeping Rigby, who was starting to wake up.

"M-Mordecai?" He lazily mumbled.

"Dude, what did you do to the brooms?!" shrieked Mordecai.

"What are you talking about, man? They're cleaning the windoooooooooo-" Sitting up, Rigby feels something wet beneath his feet. He looked down to see at least a foot of water, flooding the auditorium. He then, looks towards the windows and gulps. About fifty or sixty transformed brooms were scrubbing the windows, not acknowledging the leftover water escaping the sponges, causing a flood. "-ooooooooooh, crap."

"Rigby, what happened here?!" Mordecai interrogated Rigby.

"Hey, don't look at me, dude, it was Ursula's hat that did this!" He pointed to the hat atop of his head. Mordecai's eyes lit up, in surprise.

"Wait, where did you find that hat?"

"It wasn't my fault! I just found it on stage here and I thought-!"

"Worry about that later, dude! We gotta stop those brooms!" Mordecai and Rigby, (still wearing Ursula's hat) ran to the auditorium doors and began to push them shut. They succeeded, but the sheer force of the incoming brooms, was almost too much for the two groundskeepers to keep shut.

"Dude, puuuuuuuuush!" struggled Mordecai.

"I'm pushing as hard as I can!" Rigby responded.

But as karma would have it, the doors swung back open, throwing Mordecai and Rigby on opposite ends of the room. A thousand brooms, holding buckets of sponges, soap and water, began causing a huge mess to the auditorium. The water level was significantly rising, as the seats were moving out of place and the windows were beginning to break, due to the pressure building up.

Mordecai and Rigby held onto one of the floating seats, as they gasped for breath.

"Dude!" Mordecai gasped, and gulped. "We gotta get that hat and reverse all of this!" Rigby nods, as he looks around hastily, for Ursula's hat. But the hat was nowhere in sight.

"I can't find it!" Rigby shouted. "We're so screwed!" He began to hug Mordecai tightly, as he began to cry. "I'm sorry, Mordecai. I thought magic would be able to help me clean up this place, but it just made things worse. I'm so sorry!"

"Dude, it's fine. Everybody makes bad mistakes." Mordecai reassuringly said. "And to be honest, if I found that hat, I would've done the same thing, dude."

"But it's my fault we're gonna die!" Rigby screamed at the top of his lungs, when suddenly...

 ** _"_ _Sosomme Tiextrilla!"_** A female voice cried from above, as Mordecai and Rigby looked up at the roof, where the voice came from. It was Professor Ursula Callistis, flying on her own broom, holding her wand and wearing her hat. Streaks of green floated around the flooded auditorium, plunging into the water, as a faint earthquake was felt. The water began to form into a whirlpool, as the brooms and furniture rowed towards the middle, as well as Mordecai and Rigby. Soon enough, the water was drained, the brooms returned to normal and the auditorium seats were scattered across the room, as Professor Ursula landed in the center of the room, with Mordecai and Rigby, coughing the excess water.

"Cough, cough!" Rigby covered his mouth, and hesitantly looked up to Ursula, his pupils shrinking. She didn't appear to be mad, but the look of dissapointment was visible on her face. "Uhhhh, we finished the windows, Professor?" Rigby smiled meekly, followed by a punch from Mordecai. "Ow!"

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, as Mordecai and Rigby finished scrubbing the floors, with rags, as Professor Ursula stood and watched them. After wiping off the last of the messy water, Rigby let out a sigh.

"Professor, we finished cleaning up the room." Rigby called.

"Without magic." Mordecai chimed in. Ursula approached them and nodded.

"Very good. Now I believe you two have been punished enough," She smiled. "So, you're both free to return to your park, if you wish."

"Yeeeaaaaauhhh! About time!" Mordecai cheered, waving his hand in the air, as he headed towards the doors. Rigby was following him, when...

"Rigby, may I have a word?" Ursula called to him. Rigby gulped, as Mordecai left. Approaching the young teacher, Rigby sighed.

"Look, I'm really sorry that I caused this whole mess. I knew it was your hat, and I should've returned it, but I didn't. And for all that happened, I promise I'll never use magic for work again." Rigby said, as Ursula smiled at him.

"I'm glad you learned your lesson, Rigby, but that's not why I called you back." She said.

"Then, what is?" Rigby raised an eyebrow, as Ursula placed a pair of hats on his head, as he looks up. They were similar to the ones that the students at Luna Nova used, but one was brown and one was a bright blue. "Woooooaaaaahhhhhh..." Rigby's eyes lit up, as he looked back at Ursula.

"Just a little souvenir for you and Mordecai." She beamed, as Rigby placed the brown witch hat upon his head.

"Thank you, Professor." nodded Rigby. Then, he rushed to the massive doors, and screamed in joy. "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" Rigby headed down the halls, spinning in circles, while Ursula giggles at him.

"Well, they are an odd pair, for sure, but I'm sure that they'll do great in the future." Ursula nodded and adjusted her hat.

* * *

Regular Show belongs to JG Quintel/Cartoon Network ***** Little Witch Academia belongs to Studio Trigger ***** The Sorcerer's Apprentice belongs to Disney.

 **Thank you for reading. This is basically a prequel to an upcoming series, based on Regular Show and Little Witch Academia.**

 **Reviews, Favorites and Follows are appreciated. Stay tuned, and have a nice day.**


End file.
